Leila Vernon
Leila Vernon is a protagonist in The Magic Misfits book series. was born to Alexandra "Sandra" Santos, a member of the Emerald Ring (a magic club). Sandra was convinced by a former member (and trickster) to leave her daughter at an orphanage, with nothing but a key and a small note with her name and birthdate on it. Leila grew up in the orphanage and was often bullied for being so happy when others were cheerless. After being locked in a closet (yet again), and knowing there was a magician performing, she manages to escape and saw the last act. After the performance she went up to the magician, Mr. Vernon, and asked to learn his tricks. Later that week she was adopted by him and his husband, known as The Other Mr. Vernon.(That sentence is not appropriate. BTW.) THe Magic Misfits She first met Carter Locke whilst hanging upside down in a straitjacket in the lobby of Mr. Vernon's Magic Shop. (She is an escape artist, like a Houdini) After escaping, she was introduced to Carter (who is actually Mr. Vernon's cousin) and they, along with their friends Theo Stein-Meyer and Ridley Larsen, soon discover that circus owner B. B. Bosso (who has just stopped in town) is up to no good. They recruit twins Izzy and Olly to be distractions while they search Bosso's rooms. In the end, Carter leads Bosso into a trap to expose him in the middle of a large performance. Upon getting back to the Magic Shop, Mr. Vernon reveals his relation to Carter and he moves in with Leila and her dads (and their parrot). They also learn about the Emerald Ring, which both Bosso and Mr. Vernon were a part of. In the second book, Leila's past is revealed and she and the Misfits find out that Bosso wasn't "the big one" but another member of the Emerald Ring was. SHe also discovers Sandra Santos (also known as Madame Esmeralda) is her mother. During part of the plot to kidnap Leila as a hostage (using the hoax that two of the Frown Clowns are her birth parents), Carter uses Morse code to tell Leila the hoax and all four members of the Vernon/Locke family get caught in the basement. They escape using Leila's key to go through an old tunnel and get to the Magic Shop in time to stop the Frown Clowns and Sandra from taking a precious notebook. With some reinforcements from the rest of the Misfits, the invaders get handcuffed (thanks to Leila). At the end of the book, Leila leaves Sandra, who is in jail, the key which she uses to escape. Upon arriving back at the Shop, Carter is found taming Bosso's monkey with shortbread cookies. Relationships Mr. Vernon Although mysterious at times, Mr. Vernon is loving of Leila, and encourages her in her quest to become the next Houdini. Leila calls him Dad. Leila calls The Other Mr. Vernon Poppa, and the two have a loving relationship. Carter Locke Leila and Carter have a unique relationship that's a mix of friendship/sibling. When at the fake lawyer's office in Book 2, Carter acts like Leila's stabilizer, keeping her calm until he lets loose that the whole thing is a hoax by the Frown Clowns.so they find a bootlegging tunnel to escape because the frown clowns had traped them.They use Leila's secret key to unlock the door Sandra Santos Sandra has a weird relationship with Leila. She is her mom but somehow got convinced to leave her on the doorstep of an oarphanage. Sandra left her nothing but a small copper key and a note that said her name and birth date. Category:Characters